Fire
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: The first of the Fire, Earth, Air and Water series. A fire destroyed Tenten's home and comfort is found in an unusual place NejiTen Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Fire, Earth, Air and Water**

**Disclaimer: sorry don****'****t own Naruto. If I did Neji and Tenten would have so much more screen time and would be together **

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Rating: K+**

**Sorry if Neji seems OOC but he is a cold hearted bastard in the program and that's why I love him**

**Authors Note: they are all chunin except for Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura - Sakura is a medic-nin and the others are jonin**

Fire

Just another normal day for Team Gai. 

Lee and Gai-sensei were running laps around the training field and per usual Tenten and Neji were sparing as they had been all day since about 3AM

"Neji, it's getting - late - can we - stop?" asked Tenten between breaths 

"Fine" the Hyuuga prodigy muttered watching her collect her weapons with her chakra strings

"Neji?

"Hn" she shrugged

"I'll take that as a go on" she said smiling slightly

"Hn" 

"Anyway listen" she said briefly 

"Hn" was the response 

"Um would you, I mean could you walk me home" she asked tentatively looking away as she blushed 

"Hn" 

"Sorry for asking then, I'd better go" she said starting to get up to leave, a trace of hurt evident in her voice 

"I didn't say no" he said getting up and holding out a hand

"Huh?" 

"I mean" he faltered "Yes I will walk you home if you want me to Ten" she smiled softly at the use of her nickname and took the hand offered 

"Ready?" he asked thrusting his shaking hands into his pockets 

She nodded shouldering the tessen she had been practicing with 

They reached Tenten's home only to see flames erupting from the building

"NO! MUM!" Tenten yelled racing towards the flaming building 

She was restrained by a set of very masculine arms around her waist "Ten, you can't go in there" she turned around to face him

"but Mum's in there" he held her tight 

"You don't have to lie to me" he whispered into her ear "There's no one in there"

She started to cry softly into his jacket "But Mum" 

He tilted her head to see tears rolling down her cheeks 

"Tenten, you don't have to lie to me" he repeated "I know" 

She stopped crying, but kept her head buried in his jacket "Ten, you can't stay here tonight so…" he paused nervous 

"Neji, I'll be fine" she pulled out of his arms "I just have to find somewhere to stay while this is sorted" 

He raised an eyebrow when she ran through a list of their fellow chunin

"Ino? No, Sakura? No chance, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Naruto are on missions as are Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji" 

"what about me?" he asked her 

She looked at him "what about you?" she questioned quickly looking away 

"I'm here not on a mission and its not like you haven't stayed the night before" he turned away, she gawked at him

"I think that's one of the longest sentences I've ever heard you say that wasn't about fate or destiny" 

"Hn" she laughed "so?" 

He watched her as her eyes flickered between the raging flames and his own white eyes "Tenten?" 

"deal" she said finally

"Neji-Niisan" Hinata greeted him as they arrived "Tenten-Chan" she bowed her head respectively 

"Hinata-Sama" Neji bowed his head to her and Tenten nodded 

"Oi Neji, girlfriends a cutie" a group of his cousins shouted down the hall

"She's not my girlfriend she's my partner" he growled 

One of them stepped forward "Then you won't mind if I…" he took Tenten's hand 

"Actually yes I do" Neji wrapped an arm around her waist. The glare sent at him clearly said 'MINE, BACK OFF!' 

Tenten turned to him "Neji?" the confusion clear in her voice 

"Inform Hiashi that Tenten will be staying here for a while" 

"Alright" a cousin yelled 

Neji flipped him the birdie and the cousin had to duck as a Kunai was sent his way

"Next time I'll aim" she threatened turning to Neji "You Ok?" he nodded leading her away 

"Sorry about them" he sat down on the edge of the sofa in his room 

"Neji" she touched his arm and sat down next to him "Are you…" she trailed off "of course not, maybe this is a bad idea. I should go" she was stopped by a arm around her waist.

"I don't think so" his voice was cold and calculated 

"N- Neji?" her breathing quickened as he brought her closer to him, soon she was almost in his lap

"Wha- What are you doing?" he raised a hand to her hair ties releasing them watching the chocolate waterfall end around her waist still in his hold

"Stay?" it was a question not a command 

"I'll stay" she brushed a bang out of her eyes "If you promise" 

His eyes met hers "Promise what?" 

"That you will" 

"I promise" 

"You promise what?" she teased slightly one hand on his wrist and the other under his chin

"I promise to stay with you until the day I die" 

"Just for tonight would've been enough" 

"it's not enough for me though" 

They sat in each others arms watching the fire in the hearth die down, sometime in those few hours Tenten must have fallen asleep in his arms so he gently picked her up and laid her in his, No their bed and lay the covers over her

He stood by the window watching the smoke rise lazily over the village but turning back to the weapon mistress in the bed. He shook his head just thinking about the days events

"Its funny" he said to no one in particular "Fire can cause so much damage but so much can happen because it does" behind him in the bed Tenten rolled over reaching out for him

He sent a silent prayer to the gods as he climbed into bed next to her and cradled her in his arms

"thank you"

**OMG! I lost the original copy of this when my computer crashed but I think this version is better not so fluffy this was Fire next is Earth **

**sorry will post it soon when I finish re-writing it lol**


	2. AN

Hey its just me

Thanks for watching, reading and reviewing my story

If you are interested there is another 3 in this series, which I would like you to read and possibly review for me


End file.
